1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device for fast assembling and connecting to achieve signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With advance in technology of modern life, information broadcast may be performed at anytime and any locations. Especially for those monitors installed in vehicles, passengers may receive information, such as breaking news and so on, from those monitors in the vehicles during the transportation. The monitors in the vehicle may also be used as an entertainment medium to see a movie.
When the information broadcast is applied in a bus or a taxi, the monitors are installed on pillow holders at front seats. Therefore, the passengers may watch the information shown on the monitors. Specifically, the installation of the monitor is to include an installing mount on the pillow holder at the front seat in cooperation with installation components at rear side of the monitor. The monitor is removable from the installing mount.
During the installation procedure of the monitor in the conventional art, it is difficult for technicians to install the installation components of the monitor on the installing mount because of a blind spot within the vehicle. Moreover, a connector of the monitor is hard to be connected with a wire connector of an external signal source. It is very inconvenient to install the monitor within the vehicle. Therefore, a problem that a monitor is difficult to be installed in an installing mount and a connector is hard to be electrically connected with a signal connector of a signal source because of an internal spatial limitation in a vehicle is required to be overcome.